Chasing a Statue
by Panda of Kung Fu
Summary: Tigress and Po fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Hug

**A/N:** WOOOOOOOOOO! I did it! I published a chapter of a story! OMG! OMG! Okay, I know it's not perfect but to the 2 or 3 people who read this before I publish chapter 2, please leave positive reviews. This 1st chapter is 3,710 words. And with the added crap at the top and bottom, it's 3,896 words (Microsoft Word counts the lines I made as words, and also this little message here is some words, and the number I put for the amount of words counts a word as well, I'm just making the amount of words larger with this message. Hehe, still doing it, still doing it, I'm bored, still do- fine I'll stop, geez). I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Chapter 1: Just a Hug…

"_It was just a simple hug, that's it! Nothing more than a plain old hug."_ Tigress was deep in thought about the moment after Po had defeated Shen. "_A hug. Nothing special just a sign of friendship, definitely not affection… then why can't I get it out of my head?" _It was nighttime andTigress was in her room, her knees were up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her knees. She had a flurry of emotions going through her. Just yesterday Po had stopped Shen from taking over China, but what happened afterwards was on her mind. After she had told Po that what he did was "hardcore", he hugged her. It was, _"A nice warm embrace- WHAT AM I THINKING!"_ Tigress buried her face into her paws and decided to ignore this until tomorrow…

Tigress slowly fluttered her eyes open. Soon her senses came to her, she propped herself with her elbows and looked her right. She saw a window with bright sun rays beaming through onto the wooden floor. She looked to her left and saw something black and white. It was a panda, no, _THE_ panda. It was Po. Tigress could only smile and purr, she started to shake Po awake saying "Honey, you need to wake up, Honey? Come on, you don't want me to force you up, do you?" She waited 5 seconds, "Okay then." Tigress proceeded to get up and yank the bed mat from under Po while laughing sinisterly.

The panda turned over with a thud, and lay there, motionless.

"Po?" Tigress got to her knees and started shaking the giant panda. "Po!" She felt in front of his mouth for breath, nothing. She checked his pulse, nothing. "Po! PO! NO PO NO!" Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "WAKE UP! PO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU STUPID PANDA!" She was crying heavily over his body.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tigress yelled loudly as she awoke from her nightmare. She was breathing heavily. Tigress looked around and saw through her window that dawn was upon the Valley of Peace. She heard rustling in a nearby room.

"Tigress!" a familiar voice called. "Tigress, are you okay!" The sliding door to Tigress' bed room was flung open as a giant panda fell through. Po landed on his face but quickly jumped to his feet and took his stance. "Get ready to feel the thu-" Po looked around, "what's wrong?" Just as he said the rest of furious five jumped into the room. Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey all took their stances ready for battle.

"What's going on here?" Viper hissed in a serious tone. She looked around and saw the stunned female tiger on her bed mat staring at her. "What's going on here?" This time Viper said it in a confused tone.

"Ya, what happened?" Mantis said, obviously annoyed

A moment passed, then Tigress swallowed her pride, "I… I- I had a nightmare." Saying this seemed to take all of her breath.

The rest of the beings in the room all looked at each other, then back to the tiger and all in unison said, "WHAT?"

"And what's so unbelievable about that?" Tigress was now annoyed.

Po started, "Well… its, its… its-"

"-you." Mantis interrupted, "It's you, you just don't seem like you'd be the type of person to… have a nightmare." Tigress shot Mantis a cold glare. Mantis put his arms up defensively, "WOAH! Woah. No need for violence, I'm just trying to clarify." Tigress smirked.

Monkey looked at Tigress, "Why would you have a nightmare?" Tigress glanced up at Po but quickly reverted her eyes to the ground. No one seemed to notice, that is, except for Viper.

"Okay guys let's just leave her alone, we need to make sure we're ready when Master Shifu gets here." Viper informed, knowing that Shifu would be upon them any second. The others soon realized this as well and bolted from the room, leaving Viper and Tigress.

"You've always been observant, Viper." Viper only smiled at Tigress' comment.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Viper smiled and left the room.

About 5 minutes later a familiar yell called out, "STUDENTS!" All of Shifu's students opened their doors and stood in the doorway, even the Dragon Warrior. Shifu glanced at the Panda, "I'm glad to see you awake on time for once, Po."

Po chuckled, "Well I had a little help this morning." Shifu nodded.

"Well, you all know the regular Sunday drill, go and have your free day, but please if you can find the time, train on this day for once!" He glared at the Panda. "Well, you are free." Shifu stated as walked away.

The students waited until the red panda left the room, then all let out a sigh.

Po decided to go check on his father for the morning. Monkey decided to go down to the village and relax for the morning. Crane and Mantis also decided to go down to village to try the food at a new wonton place they heard about. Unsurprisingly, Tigress decided to train for the morning and Viper decided she would confront Tigress about her nightmare. So as the boys left for the village Tigress made her way to the training hall and Viper put on her make-up.

Tigress was in the middle of the wooden warriors when Viper entered the room. Viper jumped in and started maneuvering through the wooden warriors with Tigress. "So-Tigress," Viper began, "what- was that- night-mare- all about?" She was struggling to focus on avoiding a smack to the face while talking. They both then jumped out of the wooden warriors' reach.

Tigress sighed, "Do you have to be so nosy all of the time?"

"Do you have to try and hide things from me all the time?" Viper shot back and smiled, "C'mon Tigress, you of all people should know nothing get's past me."

Tigress smiled weakly, "Heh, you're right, you've always have had a need to know everyone else's business." Viper smirked.

"Just tell me." Viper begged

"Promise me you won't laugh!" Tigress commanded.

"I promise."

Tigress took in a deep breath, "Okay, you remember when Po… hugged me… after he defeated Shen."

"Yah."

"Well, ever since I have had a bit of…"

"Of what?" Viper demanded.

"…of a crush on Po."

Viper smiled, "Tigress, I already knew that. You still haven't answered my question, what was your nightmare about?" Tigress sighed and then explained the events of the dreaded dream.

Even though the ending saddened her, Viper stifled a laugh, "Soooooooooo, in your dream you woke up next to Po?" Tigress nodded with a blush, but it wasn't visible under her fur. Viper pushed further, "… Did you have any clothes on?" Tigress had to think about this one, and she remembered when she opened her eyes in the dream, she was able to see her cleavage peeking out from under the covers. Tigress now blushed very visibly as she shook her head. Viper's smile grew wider, "Hmmmmmmmmmmm, too bad you don't remember the beginning of that drea-"

"Do you want to live until tomorrow?" Tigress was now very angry. All the serpent could do was nod submissively out of fear. Then Viper rebuilt her courage to talk.

"So at the end you were overwhelmed by Po's death, I think I know what this means."

Tigress stared at the Snake, "What does it mean, TELL ME."

"Well, I believe that your subconscious is telling you to get him before he's gone."

Tigress was confused with what Viper just said, "You over think things."

"You under think things Master Tigress." Viper shot back.

"It's just a tiny crush from just a friendly hug," Tigress reassured, "it will be gone before I know it."

"Sure it will." Viper heckled as she slithered away, leaving Tigress to her thoughts.

***meanwhile***

"Dad?" a giant panda yelled standing in the doorway to Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The restaurant wasn't open yet so the elderly goose was preparing the ingredients when his son Po called. The old goose looked up from making his noodles and saw his beloved kung fu master son standing at the archway.

"Po! Son come in, want some noodles?" Po didn't even get a chance to answer before his father was hastily preparing his famous noodle soup, then the goose bombarded Po with an artillery of questions, "How are things up at the palace? Are you improving on your kung fu? Is there a new threat to China? Why do you not talk to me for two days? Where are your manners? Does this soup seem ready to you?" Mr. Ping lifted a ladle of soup up to Po.

Po tasted the soup and nodded, "Dad, you need to calm down. Things are great with me up at the Jade Palace, you don't need to worry about me constantly.

"Yes I do, Po, I'm your father, worrying about you is my job, and so is making noodles." Mr. Ping handed Po a bowl of soup, who gladly accepted it. "Which reminds me, I've got ten minutes before I open this place up, and now I'm behind schedule! Son, can you help me get ready?" The goose put his wing on his son's shoulder as best he could.

Po smiled "Of course, Dad." Mr. Ping smiled and then tag teamed to prepare for the lunch rush, which, ever since his son became the legendary Dragon Warrior, tended to last from 10:00 to 2:00.

While preparing the vegetables and spices for noodle soup, Po turned to his father. He sighed, "Dad?"

Mr. Ping turned to Po, "Yes, Son?"

"I didn't just come here to see, I have a few… personal, questions."

"What about?"

Po sighed, then took a deep breath, "Tigress." He said.

Mr. Ping put down his knife, "I see."

"I just need a little help." Po insisted

"What do you need me to answer?"

"Well," Po began, "Tigress and I have been getting closer, um… friend-wise… but I've… gotten a bit of a… crush on her." The goose just nodded as the panda continued, "…and for the record she hugged me first, but after that mission, defeating Shen, and the hug, well, she's been acting weird." Po's expression was worried, he waited a moment before speaking again "And I'm afraid that I scared her off." Po walked into the Dining area and sat. Mr. Ping could only frown at his son's despair and confusion.

"Po," Mr. Ping talked slowly, "you shouldn't worry, knowing my son, if any girl acted strange after _**you**_ hugged them, they are probably going heads over heels for you."

"Dad, we're talking about Tigress." Po pointed out.

"**EVEN** the great Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five, would do so, which she is doing right now, trust me."

"But still, how do I tell her how I feel?" Po asked, "I mean, without getting ripped into shreds…"

"Son, all you have to do is follow your heart, and everything will work out, besides, how can she ever turn you down?" The goose patted Po's arm and then got back to work.

Soon the first customers of the day started to come for delicious noodle soup and Dragon Warrior sized dumplings. Po decided to stay down at the restaurant to help work for a bit. Po waited on a few customers, much to their glee. One of customers explained that he was ecstatic to tell his friend who always bragged about getting waited on by the Dragon Warrior before his fame, that he was **just** waited on by the Dragon Warrior.

Later in the day, around 1:00, all the men returned home to find Tigress had just finished meditating and Viper had snuck down to the village around 11:30. On the way up the steps, Crane and Mantis were whining about the horrible food and service at the wonton restaurant, and both decided they should stick to Mr. Pings for a while. Mantis insisted that they shouldn't leave a tip, and Crane agreed, although, Crane did secretly leave a 30% tip. Monkey was bragging about saving an old bunny from two wolf muggers, and laughed at the embarrassment he caused them during the beat down. But Po remained silent, which the other men found strange because Po is usually a very talkative person.

During her meditation, Tigress's thoughts kept finding their way back to Po, she scolded herself for this. Tigress was beginning to realize that she didn't just have a crush, she was in love. Master Tigress, ferocious leader of the legendary Furious Five, was pathetically heads over heels for an overweight, yet very cute in her terms, panda. _"He is cute, isn't he?" _Tigress's thoughts ran away with her, _"Po has that nice, warm smile of his, those cute little ears. Also, his Jade green eyes, I could just swim in their gaze. Oh, and that tail, the little puff ball on his nice round-"_ She realized what she was thinking and smacked herself. Tigress sighed and decided she had meditated enough for one day.

The men got some training in for the day… well… three of them. Po decided to confront Tigress, but at the end of the day, he couldn't build up the courage. Po decided to put off confronting Tigress until tomorrow. _"This would be easy if this was just a crush." _Po sighed and continued his thoughts, _"But, it's not a crush, I'm in love." _Po sighed,_ "Why do I have to be in love?"_ It's true, Po has been in love with Tigress for a long time. There is no way around that. As a kid, Po has had a crush on her just through her action figure. But ever since she acknowledged him as a master, he was swooned. She's beautiful, strong, smart, kind(at times), and is a Kung Fu master. What more could Po want in a girl? But how would **HE** ever get **HER**? _"Someday,"_ Po thought, _"Someday…"_

Throughout the rest of the day everyone relaxed. Eventually, Viper got home and Po started to make dinner. He decided just to make his father's noodle soup, which everyone was grateful for, especially Crane and Mantis after their dreadful wonton experience. Everyone at the table talked about their day. Viper talked about a new make-up product she found. Crane and Mantis once again talked about the horrible service and food at the wonton restaurant known as "Wonton Palace". Monkey once again bragged about saving the old bunny. Monkey also mentioned that as a sign of gratitude the Bunny offered a free meal at his new wonton restaurant, "He says it's called Wonton Palace." Monkey stated, "Why does that sound so familiar?" Mantis threw a fit.

Although everyone else was talkative, Tigress and Po stayed very quiet. They each stayed in their thoughts while occasionally sipping their soup. Po was fidgeting over how he would tell her he had a crush on her, let alone _love _her. He was deeply worried that if he told her, she would never talk to him again, which was very likely if she _killed_ him. As for Tigress, she kept trying to reassure herself that this entire thing was just a crush from just a hug, just one stupid little hug. But, Tigress repeatedly came to the realization that she _loved_ Po. She was in love. She originally thought that if Po and her were to ever have a thing, Po would have to come after her, but right now it looked like she would have to go after him.

After all the kung fu masters finished dinner, they all headed to the bedrooms. On the way there, Po's gaze kept finding its way back to Tigress's butt. He tried to keep his gaze away but no matter what, he would stare directly at the, _"nice round, well shaped a- WHAT YOU THINKING PANDA!"_ Po scolded himself _"Bad Panda, don't be a pervert." _Then another Po cut in on the panda's thoughts, _"Oh what does it matter if I look Tigress's butt, she's a girl, I'm a guy, and that just pairs up." _Po's self-control side countered, _"If she sees you looking at her butt, she will kill you. And it won't be a quick death, it will be a slow, very painful death at the hand of the woman you love!" _Po's pervert self still stood his ground, _"Man, that butt is worth it!"_

Po didn't realize that throughout that entire battle in his mind, he was staring intently at Tigress's butt. Tigress didn't notice, but Viper did, and snickered at this, Viper also noticed that Tigress, knowing Po was behind her, was putting on a show with her butt. She was bouncing it a little, and she was shaking it. She was also leaning forward so her butt would seem larger. Viper was now actually a little embarrassed from the show she was seeing, it was making her very uncomfortable. Eventually the kung fu masters made it to their destination and said their respectful goodnights. Tigress and Po both secretly glanced at each other without the other noticing. Everyone entered their bedroom and went to sleep.

Tigress woke up several hours later. She found that, at the moment, she was very turned on. _"Okay, just this one time."_ She thought. Tigress then let her thoughts free and ran away with them. She found herself on a bed mat with nothing to cover her, she was completely exposed. Tigress noticed that her arms and legs were chained to stakes, and she couldn't break free. The room she was in was dark but with a few romantic candles lighting the room. She also saw a door, and standing in the doorway, was a panda, _her_ panda. Po was there with his tattered shorts on staring at the Tiger with lust. Tigress purred and thought, _"Come at me, big boy."_ Po smiled sinisterly and pulled down his pants, revealing a decent sized "toy". _"Not big enough." _Tigress thought, suddenly the "toy" grew 2 times in size, _"There we go!"_ The imaginary panda got on top of the Tiger and began to thrust. In real life, Tigress was using her fingers.

**(One VERY inappropriate imaginary scene later)**

Tigress was beginning to reach her climax. The Tiger was in complete bliss. She was purring quietly at first but was soon moaning loudly, a little more loudly than she probably wanted. Crane and Viper were both woken up by the moaning. Crane assumed that Tigress was having another nightmare, but Viper knew what was actually going on. Tigress's climax has been reached. Her finger-thrusting began to slow as she had an orgasm, completely soaking her pants and bed mat. She had 30 seconds in complete bliss before falling asleep again.

A few hours later Tigress awoke again, and realized what she he had done overnight. She hurriedly got on a new pair of black pants and a new red vest. She also flipped over her bad mat to find that the liquid didn't bleed through, much to her relief. She had the scent to prove what she had just done, but she couldn't do anything about that. She then waited for Shifu's wake up call. About ten minutes later, she heard the familiar, "STUDENTS!"

Immediately, all of Shifu's students showed up in their doorways, once again, even Po. Shifu stare at the Panda in amazement, "Two mornings in a row, good job Po." Shifu then sensed a scent, but couldn't exactly pinpoint it. He decided to ignore it. "I want you all to train until noon, afterwards you may have lunch and enjoy the rest of your day." Every student responded with a "yes master" and got to training. During training Tigress seemed very distracted and got a few injuries, which she has never done before. Crane was beginning to worry, and decided to confront her about her "nightmare". After training and chow mein for lunch, Crane confronted Tigress.

"I heard you moaning in your sleep last night." Tigress turned around to see Crane standing there with his understanding look. Tigress then realized what he was talking about a blushed deeply as her eyes widened in fear. Crane noticed a scent but decided to ignore it and to continue talking, "Tigress," Crane started, "did you have another nightmare last night?"

Tigress's eyes did their best not to make contact with Crane's, "Well, I… I don't know, if I did I don't remember." Tigress's voice was shaky and nervous.

Crane gave her a suspicious look, "Tigress, it's okay, we all have nightmares, you just need to try and fix the problem causing them."

Tigress realized that Crane thinking this was much better than the truth, "Okay, Crane, I'll try."

Crane smiled warmly, "That's all I wanted to hear." Crane then walked off and Tigress decided to bathe in some springs up in the mountains to get rid of the dreadful scent she got from her "nightmare" last night.

Tigress reached the springs after a mile hike. Once she was there she began to remove her clothes, but sensed someone watching her. Tigress looked around, but found nothing, so she finished undressing. Once all articles of clothing were off she entered a spring. The water was nice and warm from the heat of the sun. She was content as she was washing herself off, until she heard a familiar voice.

"I heard you moaning last night, you woke me up." Tigress sighed and turned to see Viper. She got out of the water and covered herself with the towel she had brought. Tigress took a seat next to Viper.

"I had another nightmare." Tigress said, trying to keep her integrity.

"Tigress," Viper said, "you and I both know that the moaning wasn't from a nightmare. Tigress, I know where that smell was coming from earlier today."Tigress buried her face in her paws to cover her blushing, then she began to cry. Viper started to feel bad, "Tigress," the snake started, "are you okay?"

Tigress looked to the snake with tears in her eyes, "No, I'm not okay. Viper, it's not just a crush, I'm in love!"

**A/N:** Okay, you finished, good job. Tell me what you think in the comments please, and now I appreciate all the people who make stories on this site, it's not as easy as I thought it would be. Aw well, now I'm taking a break, I'll try to update the story within the week, okay, goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

**A/N: **Here you are, chapter 2 at 2,427 words, it's not as long as the last one because I was in a hurry, I will be gone for a week so I won't be able to update. I don't think this chapter is as good as the last one but please leave somewhat positive reviews, I would really love that from you guys, and thank you to all of you who have left them so far. Well, get reading!

Edit/Disclaimer: Ha, I forgot to put the disclaimer before I left for a week, aw well here you go. I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2: Awkward

"Your in WHAT!" Viper said in complete surprise.

"Love," Tigress responded, "I'm in love with Po." She was avoiding eye contact with Viper while she stared at nearby trees. "I'm in love with Po, and there is no way around that. Why does that make you so mad?" Tears were still falling from Tigress's eyes.

"Mad?" Viper asked, "Why would I be mad? I'm ecstatic! This is great! Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

Tigress looked to the snake, "What?"

"Oh come on Tigress," Viper explained, "There has been an obvious spark between you two every since Po defeated Tai Lung, I'd hate to be the one to tell you, but it was pretty easy to notice."

Tigress blushed at this comment, "Well, what do I do?"

Viper smiled, "You go after him, swoon him, either ask him out or get him to ask you out."

"But," Tigress talked worriedly, "what if he says no."

"Oh trust me," Viper said with a bit of a laugh in her voice, "He won't say no, the only words that will be coming out of his mouth will be 'YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! THIS IS AWESOME!'."

Tigress chuckled, "Maybe, now can I get back to my bath without you watching me like a creep."

Viper was a little embarrassed by this comment, "Ya… sure." Viper then slithered away back to the Jade palace while Tigress finished bathing.

***meanwhile***

"Crane?" Po called in the hallway where the 6 Kung Fu masters' beds rooms were located. He was looking for Crane's kind advice, Po thought he would be the only one who wouldn't laugh at the Panda for even considering a relationship with Tigress. "Crane are you here?" Po waited a moment and sighed, _"I guess he's not here,"_ Po thought, _"…hmmmmmmmm, where else can I find-"_

"Po?" Po turned around startled and saw monkey standing in the hallway, "Po, what's wrong?"

Po responded, "Err- well, I was looking for… Crane, well, to help me with a problem."

"What problem?" Monkey demanded

"Well," Po stated, "It's about Tigress."

"Oh," Monkey chuckled, "You mean about how you like her?"

"What- psh, I-I have no idea what you're talking about, I mean, she's awesome and hardcore and all, but I don't _like _her."

Monkey laughed, "Yah you do."

Po shot back, "No I do-

"Po." Monkey stared at the giant panda sternly

"Ya?" Po asked.

Monkey smiled jokingly, "Yah you do."

Po was mad and spoke loudly, "No I DO-"

"Oh c'mon Po! It is pretty obvious!" Monkey actually seemed mad at this point.

Po sat on the ground, looked at his hands close to his legs, and started tapping his fingers together. Then Po quickly glanced towards Monkey, "Is it really that obvious?" He asked quickly and quietly.

"Yes Po, it is," Monkey said sternly, "we've known you liked her since the second day you were here."

"What! How?" Po asked, standing up.

"We saw the way you looked at her during that split." Monkey laughed. "Whenever I think about that face, I can't stop from laughing." Po just nodded and sat again, blushing. "So, Po you have a crush on her, I say, you should just go after her, I'm sure she'll say yes, or at least won't kill you." Monkey said this with an awkward smile.

Po put his left paw over his eyes. "No Monkey, it's not as easy as that."

"How?" Monkey asked.

"It's not just a crush." Po sighed, "I'm in love Monkey, and I don't know what to do."

It took a moment for Monkey to figure out what to say, "Just tell her how you feel, she might feel the same way Po, you never know."

"Sure," Po said sarcastically, "and while I'm at it, you can start making arrangements to my funeral!"

"Hey Po, I'm only trying to help." Monkey said defensively. "Now, you need to pick yourself up, go after her, if she says no, at least you will know. Trust me, not knowing can be the biggest heartache you ever feel." Monkey's eyes started to water, "Trust me Po, you want to know." Po saw how serious monkey was.

The panda jumped to his feet, "Thanks, Monkey." Po smiled

Monkey smiled back, "Any time."

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon night fell on the valley of peace, and it was time for dinner. Po had decided on noodle soup and dumplings with sauce for dinner. Everyone was happy eating and having conversations of different topics. The food was gone quickly for four of the Kung Fu masters at the table, and they all left. In the end there was just Po and Tigress sitting together in an awkward silence. They were each nibbling occasionally at their food and exchanging short, awkward glances. Tigress decided to break the ice.

"This food is really delicious, Po." The female tiger remarked awkwardly, "Your talent for cooking is really something." She complemented.

Po smiled with a slight blush, then replied, "Well, my dad was a good teacher."

"I can tell!" Tigress replied taking a bite from a dumpling. Throughout the rest of the meal their awkward exchange of words soon turned into a full on conversation. Tigress and Po exchanged jokes, shared stories, and even told each other things they like in the other sex. Po was the one to bring up this topic when they started to run out of topics to talk about, they didn't realize they've been talking for over an hour, and had finished their meals forty-five minutes ago.

"So, Tigress," Po started, "can I ask you a personal question?"

Tigress was a little confused from the question, "Um… why of course, Po."

Po sighed, then built up his courage, "Well, just out of curiosity… what do you like in, well, men?

"Oh," Tigress was taken aback by this, "Well… to me… a man has to be strong, funny, sincere, caring, handsome," Po frowned at the word 'handsome', "Um… oh! And he has to know Kung Fu. Also it wouldn't hurt if he was a smart man." Po also frowned at the word 'smart', "And it wouldn't be too bad if he was a little chunky. It would be nice if he was a tall man, but short wouldn't be too bad. He would have to be light tempered, you know, as a counterpart to my heavy temper." Tigress was blushing, "And maybe he would have nice colored eyes, you know, like a jade green color." Po noticed this reference, but he just thought it was an example. Tigress's hand began to move towards Po's, "And maybe a clumsy man would be nice, it would just be funny to me. He would have to be heroic." The tips of the Tigress's fingers were now touching Po's. "And maybe just maybe he would have been someone I knew for a while, not just a random person I met, but a friend." Suddenly Tigress realized where her hand was and pulled it away, it was her turn to ask, "*ahem* Well, Dragon Warrior, what do you like in women?" She asked sternly.

Po blushed a little, "Oh, well I guess, I would like a woman who is beautiful, smart, strong, and one who knew Kung Fu." Po's blush became more apparent. "And maybe she would be kind, funny at times, she would be hardcore, you know, like that tree punching thingy you did." Tigress smiled when he said this, she thought it gave her a better chance, "She would be caring, she would know when to say just the right things. I guess she'd be one for my wellbeing." Po thought for a second, "She would have to have nice eyes too, maybe a nice reddish color." Tigress felt her heart skip a beat. Po looked into Tigress's eyes _"Her amazing eyes, they're so beautiful"_ Po thought, then he came to his senses, "She would have courage, pride, and many more good traits." Po tried to think of something else to say,"And I guess I would want to have known her for a while as well, I would want her to have been a friend." Po looked up to Tigress, and stared at her, when he realized what he was doing he quickly looked away. "And that's basically it." Po noticed it that the food was eaten, "Oh, we're done, time to clean up." Tigress began to pick her bowl and plate and walk towards the sink. "Oh, let me get that for you, I should do the dishes now."

"I'm fine, Po, I'll do my own dishes." Tigress responded.

"No, you don't need to, I'm cleaning all the other ones any way." Po said as he reached to take the bowl out of her hands.

"Po, you don't need to." Said Tigress pushed him away, but Po tripped on a chair leg and fell backwards, his feet knocking Tigress of hers. As a result, the dishes fell to the ground and broke, and Tigress fell on top of Po's soft belly. Tigress's cheek nuzzled in Po's neck and her paws on his shoulders, they both blushed deeply, but neither dared to move. Neither Po or Tigress wanted to end this contact, Tigress loved the feeling of Po's warm, soft stomach, Po loved to just be in contact with her. They laid there undisturbed for a while, that is, until Po started to wonder if the Tiger was even conscious.

"Tigress? Tigress?" He whispered while tapping her shoulder, "You okay?... You awake?... You alive?"

Tigress then realized she was on top of a certain Panda, "Huh? Oh! Po! Sorry," She said, "I-I… drifted off for a minute there." Both Po and Tigress were blushing deeply.

"I-Its okay Tigress, I don't blame you. My stomach is like a really nice pillow." Po said while jiggling his stomach. Tigress used to find Po's stomach revolting, but now she found it kind of cute. They both got up and noticed the broken plate and bowl on the floor, "Heh, clumsy me." Po said.

"So," Tigress started, "I… guess that… I will… just go to my room, and… you will... do the dishes."

Po responded, "Um… ya… I guess. Okay then." Po smiled awkwardly and so did Tigress. Tigress then walked off to bed, her bed mat would still have her scent but she used some of Viper's perfume to cover it up. While she went to bed, Po cleaned up the kitchen. He swept up the broken glass and cleaned the rest of the dishes. Afterwards, Po headed to bed.

The next morning, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were all woken up by a familiar "STUDENTS!" Immediately 5 of the 6 students were in their doorways, Po was not. About 7 seconds later a giant panda fell through the sixth doorway.

"I'm uuuup." Po said dazed with his tongue sticking out, the five only giggled at the panda's clumsiness. Shifu walked over to Po.

"Such a shame," said the red panda, a little cockily, "you almost made three mornings in a row. That would've been a record." Shifu then whacked Po in the head with a bamboo flute he had hidden in his sleeve. "Wake up Dragon Warrior." Shifu chuckled and started walking back across the hallway, "Today is like yesterday, train until noon, then you are free to do as you want." Shifu began to walk out of the perimeter when he realized he had forgot to inform them of something. "Oh, and by the way, students, it is going to rain today so stay inside and stay warm.

Every student replied with a "yes master" and went to training. Training went as usual and Tigress trained without getting hurt. After training, Po made noodle soup for lunch. Every one sat down to lunch, except for Monkey, who decided to go get his free meal at "Wonton Palace", but he did take a cup of Po's soup to go, he was never able to resist the temptation of a Ping's noodles.

Po and Tigress had still hadn't talked about the preceding night's events, they both acted like it never happened. Although they didn't talk about it, Po and Tigress were both dying to. They both wanted to tell the other how they felt, that the loved the other, but neither could build up the courage. Throughout lunch they both just exchanged glances and awkward smiles. Viper talked to Crane and Mantis about the mysterious disappearance of her favorite perfume, "If I find out that either of you taken it, so help me I will choke you out!" Viper became very, well, bitchy when one of her beauty products went missing, this was no different. Both Mantis and Crane denied any involvement in the disappearance of the Perfume. Tigress overheard the conversation and decided she would secretly return the product later.

It began to rain on the Valley of Peace. At first, it was a light drizzle but it soon became a rapid storm. Outside, villagers were shuffling to get inside and many vendors closed down including Mr. Ping. Monkey returned to the Palace soon after. The kind folks at "Wonton Palace" denied him his free meal, he had gotten there before there the rain but the old bunny denied even knowing the Kung Fu master. Monkey said he would never go there again, Mantis replied by saying, "Well my friend, you have joined the good side, the side against Wonton Palace." Monkey had some left over soup and decided to avoid Mantis for a bit, Po was standing outside under the roof of the Palace, watching into the distance intently, taking in the sights. It didn't rain very often in the Valley of Peace, whenever rain did occur, it seemed like a different place. Po was standing there thinking about the last night's events, then Tigress came up behind him.

"Po?" asked the Tiger.

Po then suddenly got worried, thinking about Tigress on top of him had got him excited. "Oh- heh- uh-um- hey- uh- Tigress."

"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked

"Um, yah." Said the panda deep in thought against his rock-hard friend, _"Calm down, little buddy. Die down, soften up… AH! Grrrrrrr... SHIFU NAKED!" _Suddenly the snake in his pants went from rock hard to soft as a pillow.

"Po, we need to talk." Said Tigress, wanting to tell Po how she felt.

"Yes," Po responded, and sighed, he wanted to tell her as well, "we do."

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Tell me what you think in the comments, I got to go!


End file.
